Small is Beautiful (episode)
Small is Beautiful is the 6th episode of season 1. Dark Truder shrinks all of the nine planets including Multo, and puts them all into a bag. When the rest of the Zula Patrol try to save Multo & the planets, they get stuck while Multo tries thinking of a plan to get himself & the planets out of the bag and return to normal size. Plot There is an event showing the Super Planet Competition, with Multo announcing and the nine planets being the celebrities. Multo intruduces them all within Bula & Zeeter being the celebrity-judges. At first Multo announces the first competition, singing, from largest-planet to smallest. Jupiter was on first, while Saturn had to be ready next. When Saturn sang a little song some magic-dust spreads on him, causing him to shrink down. With Saturn shrunk he is put into Dark Truder's sack, where all the other 7 planets had been shrunk down to size also. When Jupiter was waiting Multo wanted to take a look, but Truder sneaks in and shrinks the planet & alien and puts them into the bag. He soon casts off with Bula and Zeeter chasing after him.Then Truder Pulls Stuff in Space. An incoming-fighter traps the spaceship with a steel-net, making Wizzy take-off and track Truder's ship. Meanwhile in the sack, Jupiter is boasting for his score because of his size while Multo tries to think of a way out of the bag so they can reach the opening. Jupiter tells Multo to stand on him but it did not work. Multo soon plans that the planets should all stand on each-other, biggest to smallest, if Jupiter could carry every-one of them. So Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune first climb-up then Earth, Venus, Mars, and Mercury (except Pluto) are next. (The gas-giants were bothered while being climbed-on.) With Pluto left-over, he is very nervous that standing on a planet can be rude. Pluto does so anyway, but does not overcome this. Multo gets high enough so he can reach a rope for the planets to grab. Wizzy finds Multo and sneaks to the device Dark Truder has been using to shrink them all. Multo regrows all nine planets and himself back to normal-size while Bula and Zeeter were suprised to them free. After a talk about the competition, the planets decide that Pluto should be the winner. Depsite being the smallest, he is revealed to have the biggest heart. Characters Bula Zeeter Multo Wizzy Wigg Dark Truder Traxie Planets Mercury Venus Earth Mars Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Pluto Trivia TV Errors *When Jupiter and Multo were seeing if the other planets were fine, the tunnel leading to the shadowy-place seemed quite small though, Jupiter seems to go through the tunnel completely. *A little error showed that when Jupiter starts to shrink down he made a minature-voice for about a split-second. Other *For the first time, all nine planets appear in one episode. *Multo had two jobs for the competition; a celebrity-judge, and an announcer. *The planets don't have hands, so it would've been impossible for them to grab the rope/string, or they could have gnabbed it with their mouths, but they do not have teeth either. *Two of the planets had new voices heard throughout the episode; Since Case of the Missing Rings, Neptune & Uranus were given a new voice rather than their soft, "cool" voice. It is unknown what their voice actors are. *This is the first time Uranus & Neptune had a quote to speak, while the other planets usually kept the same voices since previous episodes. *Mars is the only planet not to speak in this episode, though he made moaning sounds when introduced in the Super Planet Competition.